Pardon! Mon Amour!
by HUNNIEKAIKIM
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika kekasihmu lebih dekat dengan teman perempuannya daripada dirimu sendiri?Haruskah aku menjauhinya? Atau malah menerimanya dengan hati yang lapang? KAIHUN!BxB!
PARDON! MON AMOUR…

Cast : Kim Jongin.| Oh sehun.|

Other cast : Member of EXO.

Genre : highschool life.| romance.| angst.|

Length : oneshoot.

Disclaimer : Casting is their parents dan agency. This story is mine.

[ FF EXO KAIHUN ]

Bagaimana rasanya ketika kekasihmu lebih dekat dengan teman perempuannya daripada dirimu sendiri?

Haruskah aku menjauhinya?

Atau malah menerimanya dengan hati yang lapang?

WARNING! Boys love story, typos, and many mistake you found that's my fault.

Rasanya, hubungan ini akan cepat berakhir. Sudah beberapa bulan ini sehun terikat dengan Kim jongin, seseorang yang merupakan siswa popular ditempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Sehun selalu berpikir seperti itu, karena mereka memulai hubungan ini juga dengan mudahnya….

 _Suntuk dan bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh sehun dan banyak siswa lainnya. Salah satu guru mengajak mereka ke auditorium untuk menyaksikan sebuah film documenter yang menceritakan kisah seorang admiral dari china yang berhasil melakukan perjalanan laut pada tahun yang berkisar 1405 dan 1433 dari kekaisaran Yonglo. Admiral itu bernama Zheng He. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat ditangkap oleh pandangan mata sehun yang sedikit redup karena mengantuk dan ditambah lagi ia duduk dibarisan paling belakang._

 _"_ _baiklah,anak-anak. Silahkan buat ringkasan didalam buku catatan kalian. Tuliskan juga bagaimana kesan kalian terhadap admiral Zheng He." Perintah itu mengalun bak lagu pengantar tidur. Guru itu duduk dan kemudian tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sendiri._

 _Sehun menguap dan melirik kesamping. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati teman sebangkunyanya telah tertidur. Yap, dia kim jongin._

 _Namja cantik itu berniat mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak disamping kursi yang ditempatinya, tetapi terhenti ketika sebuah kepala terkulai dibahunya. Betapa terkejutnya sehun ketika mengetahui pemilik kepala itu adalah kim jongin._

 _"_ _uh, maaf." Jongin menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan kembali tertidur dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak nyaman. Sehun tersenyum geli dan mengambil tasnya. Setelah mengeluarkan alat yang dibutuhkannya, sehun mulai menulis ringkasan yang terpikirkan olehnya dan kesan yang menurutnya masuk akal untuk dirangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat mengingat ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan film tadi._

 _Pluk._

 _Kepala jongin kembali rebah di bahu sehun. Namja manis itu tersentak dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan pulpennya. Hal itu sontak membuat jongin terbangun dan mengucek matanya lalu tersenyum penuh penyesalan pada sehun._

 _"_ _maaf. Aku mengganggumu lagi."_

 _Menggeleng dengan pelan, sehun balas tersenyum manis dan bergumam. "kau boleh melakukannya."_

 _Jongin yang mendengarnya menatap sehun dengan pandangan penuh harap dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya dibahu sehun._

 _"_ _benarkah? Yeay, kau memang menyukaimu." Pujinya. Badan sehun menegang dan tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya._

 _'_ _ternyata jongin tampan sekali ketika tertidur. Uh, dia juga wangi.'_

 _Tawa kecil terdengar. "kau lucu…" jongin bangkit dan menatap sehun dari bawah. Yang ditatap tentu saja salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah, '…membuatku ingin menciummu."_

 _Tepat setelah itu, bibir tebal jongin menempel pada bibir tipis sewarna cherry milik sehun. Setelah melumatnya, jongin melepaskan bibirnya dan tersenyum penuh arti._

 _"_ _mau mencoba terikat denganku?"_

Sehun tersenyum mengingat awal mula mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidakkah itu terlalu mudah dalam menjalani hubungan? Hanya karena kebaikan sehun jongin mengajaknya terikat. Dan semenjak itu, sehun selalu merasa dalam waktu yang dekat mereka akan bosan dan salah satu dari mereka akan memutuskan ikatan yang selama ini membelenggu.

"selamat pagi, my honey."

Sebuah kecupan dipipi chubby sehun menyadarkan namja manis itu dari lamunannya. Sosok jongin terlihat dan duduk dikursi depan tempat sehun. Ia tersenyum dan mengusak surai kecoklatan sehun dengan penuh kasih.

"pagi? Ini sudah pukul setengah sepuluh jongin. Kau bolos lagi?" sehun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam lacinya. Ia menyodorkan buku itu dan tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung jongin.

"ini catatan pelajaran sejarah hari ini. Minggu depan akan ada test." Jelas sehun.

Jongin menggumamkan terimakasih dan sehun membalas nya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang menjadi favorit jongin.

Sehun terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada jongin. Namun, sebelum sempat terkatakan, seorang perempuan yang dikenali sehun sebagai kyungsoo menggamit lengan jongin.

"eoh? Kyungsoo-ah. Ada apa?" Tanya jongin. Mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada gadis mungil bermata bulat disampingnya.

"kami semua akan karaoke nanti sepulang sekolah. Kau mau ikut?"

"boleh. Ah, Sehunnie. Aku duluan ya."

Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban sehun, jongin melenggang pergi diiringi tatapan terluka dari sehun.

Sebuah gumaman terdengar dari sehun. "besok hari ulang tahunku,jongin."

Baekhyun dan luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sehun dan jongin menatapnya dengan kasihan. Mereka menuju tempat duduk sehun dan menepuk pundak sehun mencoba menyalurkan semangat.

"kau baik-baik saja, sehun-ah?" Tanya baekhyun prihatin. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum penuh paksaan.

"aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan dan baekhyun saling berpandangan. Suasana agak canggung karena tak ada yang buka percakapan sampai suara berat namun halus milik luhan angkat bicara.

"sehunna, sebaiknya kau segera memutuskan jongin. Itu sudah keterlaluan, masa ia meninggalkan kekasihnya sementara ia bersenang-senang dengan kyungsoo?"

Tak ada jawaban. Luhan dan baekhyun tau sehun terlihat memikirkan kata-kata luhan. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum—lagi—dan menoleh pada luhan dan baekhyun.

"akan kupikirkan. Aku tak mau menyesal nantinya."

Luhan dan baekhyun saling berpandangan, sebelum kembali menatap sehun yang sekarang sedang menghapus cairan bening dipelupuk matanya.

Keesokan harinya, sehun berharap agar jongin setidaknya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Hatinya sedari pagi terus gelisah dan kegelisahan itu terbukti ketika guru mengabsen yang tidak hadir pada hari itu.

"kim jongin? Hahh! Dia bolos lagi?!"

Bagai tersambar petir, sehun menegang ditempat duduknya. Ia lebih banyak diam pada hari itu. sampai ketika pulang sekolah, ia melingkarkan syal berwarna merah hati pemberian jongin untuknya. Dengan menggerutu pelan ia menukar sepatu _indoor_ dengan _outdoor_ yang tersimpan apik didalam loker miliknya.

"apa aku harus mengikuti saran luhan? Tapi memang benar juga sih, ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri dia lupakan."

Dengan hati yang sedih ia keluar dari areal sekolah menuju halte bus. Dia pasti sudah sampai jika saja tangan seseorang tak menariknya menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum. Ia menuntun sehun untuk duduk disebuah bangku taman dan saling berhadap-hadapan.

"tadaa~" jongin mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dari kantong jaket yang dipakainya. "…aku bolos karena ingin menemukan hadiah yang tepat untukmu."

Setelah memakaikan gelang itu, jongin mengecup kening sehun penuh perasaan. "Bon Anniversaire."

Dengan tiba-tiba sehun memeluk jongin dan menangis didada namja itu. jongin sempat terhenyak dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap sehun diselingi isakan kecil. Jongin tertawa dan menangkup pipi sehun lalu mengecup bibir itu pelan.

"aku lebih mencintaimu."

Dan kemudian dua insan itu saling berciuman. Menyalurkan perasaan mereka melalui ciuman lembut. Sehun terus meneteskan air matanya saat berciuman. Bibir tebal jongin turun keleher jenjang itu, tidak meninggalkan bekas memang, tapi cukup membuat sehun bergetar.

Pip. Pip.

Ciuman terhenti karena ponsel jongin berbunyi. Dengan berdecak kesal ia mengambil ponselnya dan menyentuh ikon 'jawab' yang terpampang dilayar benda tipis itu.

"apa?"

 _"…"_

"eoh? Baiklah, ditempat yang biasa 'kan? Ok."

Sambungan itu terputus. Sehun yang sedang merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang sudah kusut karena ulah tangan jongin, menoleh seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Chunji, mengajak kita berdua pergi karaoke. Ayo."

Tatapan sendu sehun kembali terlihat. Jongin tak menyadarinya karena ia berjalan mendahului sehun.

 _'_ _padahal aku ingin berdua saja dihari ini,jongin.'_

Lagi, sehun hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya secara langsung pada jongin.

Dari awal masa hubungan mereka berawal, sehun memang sudah tau kalau jongin itu orang yang benci dikekang.

Karena itu, sehun takut mengatakannya pada orang yang selama ini sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Jawabannya hanya satu,

sehun sudah terjatuh pada pesona pemuda tan itu dan mencintai jongin terlalu dalam.

"ayo,jongin. Menyanyi. " sorak chunji heboh disambut tawa oleh kyungsoo yang sedang duduk ditemani sehun.

Jongin bangkit dan melepas tautan tangannya dengan sehun membuat namja cantik itu tersentak. Dengan cepat sehun memegang cangkir dengan dua tangannya agar kyungsoo tak curiga dan beranggapan bahwa sehun hanya terkejut karena cangkir yang dipegangnya hampir terjatuh.

Tak lama, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan sesosok perempuan cantik menunjukkan dirinya.

"luna."

Senyum jongin terkembang, berbalik dengan senyum sehun yang perlahan lenyap.

"jongin, ini CD musik yang kau minta." Ucap luna setelah menghampiri jongin. Awalnya sehun hanya biasa saja karena mengetahui luna hanya mengantarkan sesuatu untuk jongin.

"yeay. Kau sangat baik. Aku menyukaimu."

Tubuh sehun menegang. Dia seperti terasing ketika ia tidak tertawa sementara semua yang didalam ruangan karaoke itu tertawa mendengar nada bicara jongin yang kekanakan.

Sehun tau itu hanya candaan. Tapi dia tak bisa tertawa menanggapi, bibirnya tak bisa terkembang meskipun sedikit. Hatinya terlalu perih untuk tersenyum.

"ng?sehun?" kyungsoo menyentuh bahu sehun yang bergetar, namun ditepis oleh sehun yang langsung mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Air matanya mengalir turun. ia tak bisa untuk menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah candaan…

"tunggu,sehunna."

Karena kata-kata itu juga diucapkan jongin sebelum mereka memulai ikatan ini. Jadi, saat jongin mengatakan hal itu kepadanya itu juga candaan? Dan, sehun dengan bodohnya menanggapi dengan serius. Sehun tersenyum miris, menertawakan kebodohannya selama ini. Pantas saja, jongin selalu meninggalkannya Karena sebenarnya pria itu tidak mencintainya, dan kata-kata manis itu hanya untuk menghibur perasaannya. Ya, jongin pasti hanya kasihan padanya.

Sehun berhenti, bukan karena panggilan jongin, karena orang yang membuat hatinya menjadi hancur lebur telah berdiri menghadang pergerakannya.

"kenapa pergi begitu saja? Teman-teman yang lain bingung dengan sikapmu." Jelas jongin dengan nada yang terdengar tanpa rasa bersalah.

 _'_ _teman-teman yang lain?'_

Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu mendongak menatap jongin dengan senyum pedih.

"sebenarnya aku ini siapamu,jongin? Apa bedanya aku dengan temanmu yang lain?"

Jongin termangu. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, "kau kekasihku. Dan itu berbeda dengan teman."

Lagi, air mata laknat itu jatuh. Kepingan hati yang seharusnya sudah tertata itu kembali hancur dan terinjak. Meninggalkan bekas debu dirongga kosong dalam dada sehun.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti apa maksudku jongin?" teriakan itu cukup membuat senyum tipis yang tadinya terukir dibibir jongin lenyap entah kemana.

"kenapa? Itu karena kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku."

Setelah itu, jongin pergi meninggalkan sehun yang sedang terisak. Sehun terduduk sambil mencengkram ujung jas sekolah yang dipakainya. Seharusnya ia tegar, karena ia lelaki. Namun, seorang lelaki juga berhak untuk menangis walaupun yang ditangisi hanya hal yang mungkin kalian anggap sepele seperti cinta. Tidak semua lelaki memiliki hati yang tegar, bukan?

Jongin menarik rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia sedang duduk ditempat yang biasa digunakannya berdua dengan sehun jika jam istirahat sekolah yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka berdua, karena disana mereka bebas melakukan apa saja. Tapi sekarang sepertinya suasana hati jongin sedang buruk karena Hari ini ia sama sekali tak melihat sehun disekolah. Ponsel didalam genggamannya basah oleh keringat karena terlalu lama digenggam. Sudah berulangkali ia merefresh, dan selama itu pula bibirnya mengeluarkan decakan karena tak ada pesan atau panggilan dari orang yang membuat pikirannya begitu kalut. gengsi yang begitu tinggi membuat jongin enggan menghubungi sehun terlebih dulu.

"AISH! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!" ia bangkit dan menepuk celananya pelan, tidak menyadari sepasang iris coklat memandangnya.

Baru saja ia akan pergi, seseorang memanggilnya dan itu adalah seseorang yang membuat hatinya menjadi kelam.

"jongin."

Dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang, sosok sehun sedang tersenyum didepannya. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka kemarin. tatapan mata sehun yang hangat dan berbinar tergantikan oleh tatapan yang terkesan menjaga jarak. hal itu membuat jantung jongin berdenyut sakit.

"sehun, soal kemarin aku—"

Ucapan jongin terpotong ketika sehun berjalan mendekatinya dan memberinya senyum yang membuat dada jongin berdebar kencang.

"aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir." Ucapan itu mengalir lancar meski dengan suara yang bergetar. Sehun tersenyum, namun matanya menyiratkan sebaliknya. Jendela indah itu sembab, dan jongin yakin sehun menangis semalaman karena dia.

"kenapa?" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya setelah lama terdiam. Senyuman sehun berhasil membuat dirinya benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"kau tidak suka berkomitmen,bukan?"

 _'_ _memang,sehun. Tapi setelah bersamamu,rasa monopoliku mencuat keluar.'_ Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Berimbas sehun yang semakin yakin kalau jongin sebenarnya tak pernah tertarik padanya.

Desiran angin menjadi melodi menyedihkan yang satu-satunya terdengar. Bunga yang sengaja ditanam dipelataran atap ikut bergoyang mengikuti terpaan angin. Surai coklat kelam milik namja manis menerbangkan bau shampoo bayi. Jongin selalu suka itu. mereka hanya saling menatap, Terik matahari pun tak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Keduanya diam membisu. Sehun tetap tersenyum,meski jongin tau itu adalah senyum palsu untuk menutupi kerapuhannya.

"kau..tidak mau mencobanya sekali lagi?" jongin berucap sendu. Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang dalam, siapapun yang melihat akan merasakan betapa sakitnya hati jongin mengdengar permintaan sehun.

"hee~ tidak ah." Ucap sehun sambil tertawa.

Hati jongin bertambah sakit. Melihat jongin tidak ikut tertawa, sehun pun diam dan mundur selangkah. Ia mencoba meredakan getaran ngilu didadanya akibat perkataannya sendiri.

"boleh aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya maju dan memeluk sehun yang sekarang sudah menangis melepas beban didadanya. Pelukannya semakin erat ketika tangan sehun melingkari punggungnya dan isakan sehun semakin kencang. Ia tau jika sehun menangis seperti ini, itu artinya sehun benar-benar terluka. dan luka itu disebabkan oleh dirinya yang seharusnya menghapus air mata sang kekasih-ah, mantan kekasihnya ini , bukannya menjadi penyebab air mata keluar dari mata sang pemilik.

Lagi, ini kedua kalinya sehun membiarkan seseorang melihat sisi lemahnya. Ia tak menangis seperti ini ketika kakak lelakinya meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Nafasnya tak semenderu ini ketika ia meratapi ibu dan ayahnya yang berpisah. Hanya jongin yang bisa membuat sehun seperti ini. Karena jongin lah yang selalu bersikap baik padanya, dan sekarang apa? Dia juga lah yang menyakiti sehun.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, sehun melepas pelukan jongin. Setelah menghapus air matanya, sehun mendongak dan tersenyum.

"selamat tinggal jongin."

Dan pergi. Meninggalkan jongin yang hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Sehun tau jongin menangis, tapi jika ia berbalik, ia yakin tak akan bisa meninggalkan jongin sekuat apapun keinginannya.

 ** _'_** ** _jongin. Terimakasih karena sudah membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta , duka dan pengorbanan. Terimakasih sudah membuatku bahagia. Dan terimakasih sudah membuatku merasakan perihnya luka. Aku yakin, jika waktunya aku mengenang masa-masa ini, hanya dirimulah yang selalu teringat. Karena dirimu adalah harta karun yang akan kusimpan sampai kapanpun,Disudut hatiku bersama semua kenangan manis yang kau berikan. Bahagia mengajarkanku untuk menjadi berkepribadian ceria. Dan duka mengajarkanku untuk menjadi dewasa…'_**

 _"_ _mau mencoba terikat denganku?"_

 _Sehun memerah. Matanya mengerjap dengan cepat merespon ucapan jongin._

 _Satu lagi kecupan, dan setelah itu jongin tertawa sambil mengusak surai sehun._

 _"_ _kau memerah. Lucu sekali…."_

END.

Hola! ada yang kangen gue? ini ff baru lagi, padahal AoD belum selesai! gak banyak cuap-cuap sih, tapi yah usahain review sesudah membaca. sider itu dosa lho!


End file.
